Enjoying The Peace While it Lasts
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: After fighting in battles for the last few days, Ahsoka starts to think about something other than that. When it comes to Barriss, their relationship runs deeper than just being friends. This takes place from season 2 episode 8: Brain Invaders.


_**Geonosis**_

After their victory on Geonosis, the Jedi took Queen Karina's advisor: Poggle the Lesser and are now prepared to deliver him to Coruscant for trial.

Padawans: Ahsoka Tano, and Barriss Offee were walking out of the ship as the clones were escorting Poggle to the ship. Then that's when Ki-Adi-Mundi came out of the ship to bring in something the must be important, somehow.

"I'm afraid we have a complication." He started.

"Don't we always?" Anakin spoked.

"I've just received a distress signal from our forces on Dantooine. Master Windu's defenses held, but at a great cause to his men. They need medical supplies, immediately. We can obtain these supplies at the medical station near Ord Cestus." He explained.

"We're delivering Poggle to Coruscant, and Cestus is not exactly on the way."

"The Republic must begin debriefing Poggle right away, if we're to get useful intelligence from him." Luminara said.

"Master, I suggest we let our padawans handle the supply mission." Anakin suggested.

"Whatever, needs to be done Master, I'm happy to help." Ahsoka said.

"As am I." Barriss said.

"Very well. Take a medical frigate. And after we've delivered Poggle to Coruscant, we'll rendezvous with you for the voids to Dantooine." Obi-Wan said. After he said that, they head off to the ship.

Then there were these clones resting on a pile of rocks and sand. Then a Geonosian worm came out of it's egg and swirled to Scythe and entering his nose. Then another clone trooper came and fired his blaster into the air, waking the sleeping soldiers up.

"Sorry boys. Hope I didn't interrupt any, pleasant dreams."

"Got another mission sir?"

"You bet. We're making a medical supply run to Ord Cestus."

"Ugh. I thought we were bread for battle, not running errands."

"Hey! We were bread to follow orders, Pulsar. You got a problem with that?" He asked.

"No sir. No problem."

"That's what I thought. Now, move!" He commanded. Then all of the other clones started moving, but Pulsar went to wake up Scythe, but did he know that a brain worm was inside Scythe? I didn't think so.

"Scythe. Come on, up brother, up and at em." He said. But Scythe refused to get up. Pulsar walked away from him, and then that's when the worm started to take control of him.

"Hey Scythe, welcome back to the land of the living." He said.

"Thank you sir." Scythe replied.

**Medical Frigate.**

As the ship flew off of Geonosis, Master Fisto was on a screen and Barriss started to inform him about they were ready to make their jump.

"We are ready to make our jump, Master Fisto." Barriss said to Fisto.

_"Good. I look forward to your arrival." _Master Fisto said. Then the ship went into hyperspace.

Ahsoka and Barriss were sleeping on their own beds, but Ahsoka was having trouble sleeping. She had thoughts in her mind. About the fighting that happened a few days, and something else...and it was something she did not expect to think about. She already knew, that forming attachments was strictly forbidden in the order, and that being in love was forbidden in the order as well. But this thought that she received was about her and Barriss. Ahsoka in her life has never been with a woman, but somehow, it seemed to bother her. She just can't stop thinking about it. She wanted to try it, part of her says "Yes" but part of her says "No".

Then Ahsoka started staring at Barriss in her own bed. But she didn't notice, that Barriss was awake.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"Ugh, it's too quite. It's a big change from all of the fighting, the last few days."

"You should enjoy this peace, while it lasts."

"I can't...I just can't." Ahsoka said, then she rolled to her other side, not facing Barriss. Then Barriss started to suspect something from her.

"Ahsoka...is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No...there's nothing wrong. Why do you ask such a thing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because I sense, that you're confused. What are you confused about Ahsoka?" Barriss asked again.

"Barriss, please, it's nothing." Ahsoka replied, being annoyed that Barriss wouldn't leave her alone.

"Ahsoka...please...tell me...whatever it is, just tell me about it. I can help you." Barriss said, trying to help the confused Togruta. Ahsoka sighed in defeat and rolled to her other side, facing Barriss.

"I was just...thinking about things."

"Thinking about what?"

"About the fighting that happened the last few days. And...about..." She sighed. "Us." Ahsoka finished. Now Barriss started to become confused.

"Us? You mean...about our friendship?" She asked.

"More than our friendship Barriss. I thought about us being...you're gonna be shocked when I say this...I thought about us being together." Barriss's eyes widened, but she stood calm. Just because if someone told something like this to you, you wouldn't panic or something would you?

"Did you just say...what I think you said? Together?" She asked.

"...Yes. Look, I know that, being in love is forbidden, but...just because it's forbidden, doesn't mean we can't try."

"I know Ahsoka...but, do you wanna risk yourself getting in trouble?"

"Hey, my Master has a connection with senator Padmè. What does that tell you?" Ahsoka pointed out.

"You know, you make a good point." Barriss replied.

"And what about you Barriss? Do you ever think about that?"

"Now that you mention it...I've never thought about anything like this before." Barriss replied.

"Barriss, remember when we were stuck inside that battle tank on Geonosis?"

"Yeah, why?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka was really trying to tell her something, and it was something she was serious about.

"Because...I've learned not to be afraid...you wanna know why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why?" Barriss was getting curious.

"...Because you were there Barriss...with me...do you understand?" Ahsoka asked.

"...Yes, Ahsoka..." Barriss got up from her bed and went to Ahsoka, and went on-top of her. "I do...understand." Then she pressed her lips against Ahsoka's and she wrapped her arms around Barriss's neck and kissed her back. This is it. They're kissing. This is something that's never happened before, and now it's happening.

Barriss massaged Ahsoka's breasts in a circular motion, and Ahsoka moaned into the kiss. They broke apart and looked at each other in the eye.

"Ahsoka...I wish you could've thought about this earlier...because now, this sounds fun." Barriss said

"Well...it didn't came to me at that time, but I do wish I've had thought about this too. But...I don't need to worry about it now, because you're here. With me."

"And I'll always be with you Ahsoka." Then they kissed again. Ahsoka flipped themselves over and she was on-top of Barriss. She massaged her breasts in a circular motion and she moaned into the kiss. Because of this, she kissed Ahsoka's neck. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure. Ahsoka leaned down and kissed Barriss's neck and she moaned in pure pleasure. Ahsoka raised herself up and raised Barriss up and removed her hoodie. Then her hair was revealed in front of Ahsoka.

"Oh, Barriss. Your hair...it's so beautiful...why do you hide it?"

"I don't know...but I was told at Mirial, that women keep their hair covered."

"Is that what you're supposed to do?"

"Heck if I know." Then she pushed Ahsoka down and leaned down towards her and kissed her neck. Ahsoka moaned in pure pleasure and gripped Barriss's hair. Then Barriss leaned up and kissed Ahsoka again. Then they broke apart and looked at each other in the eye.

"Barriss...let's go eat."

"Five more minutes, please?"

"Make that ten Barriss." Barriss smirked and they continued making out with each other. After they were done, they went out of the room and went to the mess hall to eat.

"Barriss...what we did, was...the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. But, what if they...what if they, catch us?" She asked.

"Well...that I don't know...what could we do, to keep our relationship hidden from others?" Barriss asked.

"I think I have an idea."

"I'm listening."

"Why don't we...keep this to ourselves? So that way, whenever we see each other, we don't do anything that'll make them suspect us. Then when we are alone, that's when the fun begins." Ahsoka explained. Barriss's face created a smile and she went to Ahsoka and kissed her again. Then they broke apart.

"I like the way you think, my sweet."

"I'm always thinkin' of good ideas." After they ate their food, they went back to their room and made out again.

_**This was in my head, ever since I was thinking about these two. I really love the Ahsoka/Barriss pairing, but don't be weird out or anything. This was my thing about season 2 episode 8 brain invaders. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
